The Stolen Gags - Story 1.1
Things to note: *Everything is dialogue *During an Action, the lines will be Bracketed *Naming a Place/Time will be italicized "Stolen" - Background Background Details *Silhouette of Character introduction: "???" *Character introduction: Butler the Backstabber *Character(s) introduction: The Elite Cogs **The Mingler, Penny Pincher, Spin Doctor, Micromanager, Mover & Shaker - these members not mentioned but are in the story *Cog appearances: Backstabber *Character introduction: Flippy *Character introduction: Lil Oldman *Character introduction: Eve *Doodle introduction: TNT *Playground introduction: Toontown Central *Cog-ground introduction: Silhouette Isle "Stolen" - Story Silhouette Isle offset Toontown - Donald's Dock - @ 9:30 P.M. (2100 hours) *"???" - for Butler the Backstabber Butler! Come here this instant! *Butler - room Y-yes sir! You called? *"???" - Send out the Elite Cogs. I'd like to show the Toons who's boss. smiles *Butler - Confused T-the Elite C-cogs?! Are you serious?! They're the most terrifying Cogs in this organization! They handle problems that are too extreme for normal Cogs! Are you sure you want to send them out? *"???" - Yells Are you disobeying an order?! Send out the Elite Cogs! Tell them... steal the Gags from Gag-Trucks. Without the Gags, I'll be most powerful! smiles again *Butler - Y-yes sir! room to request the Elite Cogs into a mission ---- On a street in Toontown Central @ 10:20 P.M. (~2200 hours) driving through the street while delivering Gags to the Gag Shop Truck receives flat tire; Truck leans to the left *Toon: H-huh? What's going on? Surprised Darn flat tire! Now how in the world did this happen? *??? (unknown character) - Well, we're here to steal all these Gags in this truck. Mingler shows herself from the shadows, revealing to be ??? (unknown character) along with other members of the Elite Cogs Hope you don't mind. Well, have fun! and flies away *Toon: Yelling NO! You can't take these! They're for the Gag Shop! *The Mingler: flying Too bad! I'm only here to complete a mission given by the boss ("???"). Now, tell your "leader" or something that we've stolen the Gags and will continue stealing them. area *Toon: Terrified Oh, man! The clerks aren't gonna like this! Frowns ---- Toon Hall @ 9:45 A.M. (~900 hours) *Flippy: meeting with Toon Council Lil Oldman and other members Anything to discuss today? What shall we improve? *Lil Oldman: I say we give more hard Toontasks! These Toons need a challenge! *Crowd talking simultaneously: What? Hard Toontasks? Blah blah blah! member shrieks WHAT!? THIS RABBIT IS INSANE!?! *Oldman widely smiles *Flippy: Errhmm.... Anything else? *Toon (Gag-Truck driver): into meeting room; Tired and worried Last night,... t-t-the... Cogs... stole... the Gags! *Crowd talking simultaneously: What? Stolen Gags? Blah blah blah! member shrieks... again WHAT!? LIL OLDMAN, DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?! AHA! I SEE YOU'RE TRYING TO WEAR US DOWN, HUH?! *Lil Oldman: I "would" do that... but I never did anything. *Flippy: talking to Toon What are you trying to say man?! Did you say the Cogs stole some Gags?! *Toon (Gag-Truck driver): Y-yes! While delivering Gags to this playground's Gag shop, they snuck up behind me! Boy, did they take all those Gags! I recall them saying that they would continue stealing the Gags from other Gag-Trucks. *Flippy: This isn't good. This war is at stake. We must recover those Gags immediately! I'll inform the Gag Shop about this. meeting room ---- On a street in Toontown Central @ Noon﻿ *Eve: on a Toon-a-cycle (toonified version of a motorcycle) with doodle TNT Wooohh!! Yeah! Can't wait to defeat those nasty Cogs!!!! But first, I need to get those Gags to defeat them! ---- Silhouette Isle @ 10:30 P.M. (2200 hours) *The Mingler - room Sir, we've managed to collect every Gags from every playground. Their resources are diminishing as of now. *"???" - Excellent. But, that's not enough to bring those pesky Toons down! Chuckles ---- End of Story 1.1﻿ Category:Stolen Gags Series Category:Fanfictions by Bermuda Category:Fanfictions